4D B
by Summerlight92
Summary: [SERIES 4 UP!] Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai siswa teladan dengan jabatan ketua OSIS, harus merelakan hari-hari tenangnya semenjak berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, gadis berkepribadian unik dan setengah gila. Bagaimana keseruan Chanyeol dalam menghadapi segala macam tingkah ajaib kekasihnya? CHANBAEK. GS. DLDR. FICLET COLLECTIONS.
1. Confession

**4D B**

" **Confession"**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Fluff, Humor, Romance, School Life

Length : Ficlet Collections

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki ruang OSIS untuk menghadiri rapat dengan para pengurus, guna membahas agenda festival tahunan yang biasa diadakan dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi sekolah mereka. Posisi sebagai ketua OSIS memaksa Chanyeol harus merelakan waktu luangnya usai jam pulang sekolah digunakan untuk mengurus organisasi siswa tertinggi di sekolahnya tersebut. Apalagi Chanyeol belum lama menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, baru genap 1 bulan menggantikan posisi Kris—ketua OSIS periode sebelumnya.

"Di antara kalian yang ingin memberikan usulan untuk lomba apa saja yang akan kita adakan selama festival tahunan nanti, aku persilakan."

Inilah yang disukai semua orang dari gaya kepemimpinan Chanyeol. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai siswa teladan dan cerdas itu sangat terbuka. Tidak pernah membatasi siapa saja untuk mengemukakan pendapat mereka ataupun memaksakan kehendak atas pendapat sendiri. Jika dirasa pendapat orang lain memang lebih bagus, Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk menerimanya.

"Menurutku akan lebih baik jika kita melibatkan semua klub yang ada di sekolah ini. Jadi, semua siswa bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival tahunan nanti," tutur Sehun, junior Chanyeol yang berada di tingkat 1.

"Ide bagus, Sehun. Ada yang lain?"

"Kita adakan lomba pentas seni saat puncak acara nanti. Contohnya seperti lomba menyanyi, dance, dan sebagainya," kali ini Jongin yang mengeluarkan pendapat. Pemuda berkulit tan yang merupakan teman sekelas Sehun itu memperlihatkan antusiasnya saat berbicara. Maklum saja, ia memang dikenal memiliki ketertarikan dalam _dance_ , hal ini didukung dengan bakat _dance_ miliknya yang mengagumkan. Tidak heran meskipun belum lama menjadi siswa di Seoul Senior High School, ia sudah bergabung dalam klub _dance_ yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Bersama dengan Sehun, keduanya menjelma menjadi siswa populer usai memperlihatkan kemampuan _dance_ mereka saat orientasi siswa baru beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku setuju." Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari, "Atau kita juga bisa menambahkan pertunjukkan musik saat pentas seni nanti. Bagaimana jika setiap kelas mengirimkan perwakilannya?"

"SETUJUUU!" koor semua anggota dengan wajah antusias mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lalu melirik pada sosok gadis bermata besar yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kyung, sudah kau catat semuanya?" ia bertanya pada si sekertaris sekaligus teman sekelasnya—Kyungsoo.

"Sudah semua, Yeol. Masih ada lagi yang perlu dibahas?"

"Ngg ... aku rasa—"

 _SRET!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba menggeser pintu ruangan hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok mungil yang kini berdiri di dekat kusen pintu. Tak ada yang salah dengan perawakan gadis yang gemar memakai _eyeliner_ itu, sebab ia selalu terlihat cantik, manis, dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. Kecuali dengan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh gadis itu.

Ayolah, siswi mana yang memakai celana olahraga di balik rok yang ia kenakan?

Jawabannya hanya ada satu orang.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Yeollieeeee~"

Usai mengeluarkan teriakan khas cemprengnya, Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terlihat _syok_ akan kedatangannya. Gadis itu sedikit menghentakkan kaki di beberapa langkah, lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut imut dan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

Suara pekikan tertahan mulai keluar dari beberapa siswi yang melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan santainya duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda bertelinga peri itu yang masih membatu di tempat.

"Yeollie, ayo kita pulang," ucapnya sedikit merengek layaknya anak-anak.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna kalimat Baekhyun. Sebab atensinya lebih tertuju pada nasib pahanya yang kini menjadi bantalan empuk bagi bokong kenyal Baekhyun. _Oh, shit!_

"Yeollie, kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun menatap bingung pada kekasihnya yang masih fokus ke arah lain, "Yeollieeee~"

"Ah," dan hanya teriakan khas Baekhyun yang mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol, "Baekkie, kenapa kau ke sini, hm?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersama Yeollie."

"Tentu, tapi—" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "—aku sedang ada rapat bersama pengurus OSIS. Baekkie tidak ingat?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu. Gadis itu menoleh ke sekeliling hanya untuk menemukan beragam ekspresi dari siswa-siswi yang tengah memandangi mereka.

"Oh, ada banyak orang di sini!"

Sesuai dugaan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat malu kala mengetahui banyak orang di dalam ruangan.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol yang sangat tampan ini," usai melambaikan tangan dengan riang, gadis itu melotot ke arah beberapa siswi yang menurutnya terus memandangi Chanyeol, "Kalian yang duduk di sana, jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati Chanyeolku atau aku akan menggantung kalian semua di tiang bendera!"

 _Plak!_ Chanyeol menepuk keningnya dramatis ketika mendapati Baekhyun kembali berulah dengan tingkahnya yang super duper ajaib. Unik tapi terkadang _ehem_ —setengah gila.

"Baekkie, bisa keluar sebentar? Aku harus menyelesaikan rapat ini." Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun, "Tunggu aku di luar, ya?"

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut, "Aku tidak mau keluar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Seolah paham dengan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung bersikap waspada. "Ngg ... Baekkie bisa mengatakannya nanti setelah aku selesai rapat."

Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya dan kini sudah memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Alarm bahaya Chanyeol seketika berbunyi. _Oh, tidak! Jangan wajah itu, Baekkie!_

"Yeollie," Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan sangat imut, "Aku mencintaimu."

 _Cup!_ Satu kecupan di kening lebar Chanyeol.

 _Cup! Cup!_ Dua kecupan di kedua pipi Chanyeol.

 _Cup!_ Satu ciuman panjang di bibir Chanyeol yang tebal dan terkesan seksi.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu Yeollie di luar. Jangan lama-lama!" Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan. Namun belum ada sedetik, gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan dan memicing tajam pada segerombolan siswi yang diduga penggemar Chanyeol.

"Aku mengawasi kalian jadi jangan main-main dengan ancamanku tadi!"

 _SRET!_

Pintu ruangan kembali ditutup dengan 'sedikit' kasar. Keheningan langsung menyergap seisi ruangan dan membuat semua anggota pengurus OSIS bungkam seribu basa. Kecuali Sehun dan Jongin yang sejak tadi rupanya justru terkikik geli dan sempat merekam aksi Baekhyun yang dinilai berani melakukan interaksi pasangan kekasih di hadapan semua orang.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol berdeham pelan usai mengatur debaran jantungnya yang masih menggila berkat tingkah kekasihnya, "Ngg ... sampai di mana kita tadi?"

" _Sunbae_!"

Teriakan keras Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, "Ya, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, "Aku baik, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu ..." Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, "hidungmu mengeluarkan darah."

Selanjutnya terdengar teriakan kepanikan anggota lainnya kala melihat cairan warna merah yang terus keluar dari hidung sang ketua OSIS tanpa henti. _Poor Chanyeol._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **06 Oktober 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Tadinya mau dibuat sekumpulan drabble tapi karena terlalu pendek, jadilah sekumpulan ficlet (1k-1,5k words). Ada yang sudah pernah baca FF YunJae "My 4D Mom" ? Nah, aku memang terinspirasi dari FF itu dengan mengambil tema yang sama di mana karakter tokoh utamanya mempunyai kepribadian 4D (kalian bisa cari soal kepribadian ini via internet) ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review :)

Tunggu kisah mereka selanjutnya ya ;)


	2. Bad Tutor

**4D B**

" **Bad Tutor"**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Fluff, Humor, Romance, School Life

Length : Ficlet Collections

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat tenang ketika harus menghadap Shim Changmin, guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya yang terkenal jenius. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak alasan ia dipanggil untuk menghadap pria berusia 30 tahun itu— _catat_ , Changmin termasuk guru termuda di Seoul Senior High School.

Apalagi jika bukan karena nilai mata pelajaran Matematika Baekhyun yang bermasalah.

"Ini apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ini 'kan grafik nilai. Masa Pak Guru tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil tergelak.

Changmin mendesah pelan, "Perhatikan grafiknya."

"Wow, bagus sekali. Warnanya merah seperti buah stroberi kesukaanku. Pak Guru mau memberikan buah stroberi untukku?" Baekhyun justru memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya dengan topik yang melenceng dan kembali membuat Changmin mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan buah stroberi, Baekhyun. Kita sedang membicarakan nilai Matematikamu," tutur Changmin.

"Hush! Pak Guru tidak sopan! Kita tidak boleh membicarakan orang lain."

"BUKAN ORANG LAIN TAPI NILAI MATEMATIKAMU!"

"Ish, Pak Guru jangan berteriak! Nanti telingaku sakit!" Baekhyun mengusap-usap telinganya sambil memasang wajah kesal yang terlihat imut.

Ingin rasanya Changmin membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Dosa apa dia sampai memiliki siswi berkepribadian _absurd_ seperti Baekhyun?

 _SRET!_

Perhatian Changmin teralihkan pada sosok pemuda jangkung yang baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang guru.

"Ah, kebetulan kau sudah datang, Chanyeol. Ke mari," wajah Changmin yang terlihat kusut seketika berubah cerah berkat kedatangan salah satu siswa terbaiknya.

Sesuai dugaan, mendengar nama yang disebutkan Changmin, Baekhyun langsung menengok ke belakang dengan senyuman lebar. "Yeollie!"

Chanyeol masih dilanda _syok_ begitu mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun di ruang guru. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Untung saja hanya ada Changmin di sana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ada guru lain yang mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya.

"Pak Guru memanggilku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya," Changmin melirik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi Chanyeol, "Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu."

Kedua alis Chanyeol tertaut sempurna. "Pertolongan?"

"Nilai Matematika Baekhyun berada di bawah rata-rata nilai standar kelulusan. Jika dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya, aku khawatir Baekhyun tidak akan lulus dalam mata pelajaran Matematika. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini. Kuharap kau bisa mengajarinya agar nilainya membaik dan mengalami peningkatan. Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya. Kau termasuk siswaku yang paling pandai, khususnya dalam mata pelajaran Matematika," jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Tunggu ..." Chanyeol masih berusaha mencerna rentetan kalimat Changmin, "Pak Guru ingin aku menjadi tutor Baekhyun?"

"Iya."

"YEAY!"

Teriakan keras Baekhyun membuat Changmin dan Chanyeol melonjak kaget. Belum hilang kekagetan mereka, sekarang keduanya malah mendapati Baekhyun menari di atas kursi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Changmin melongo, sementara Chanyeol hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun, turun!"

Sayangnya, peringatan Changmin diabaikan gadis itu.

"Maaf, Pak Guru. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi tutor Baekhyun."

"APA?!"

Itu bukan Changmin yang menjawab, melainkan Baekhyun. Oh, sepertinya jawaban Chanyeol yang mengejutkan tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun berhenti melakukan selebrasi konyolnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" tanya Baekhyun galak sambil berkacak pinggang. "Yeollie tidak mau mengajariku?"

 _Oh, shit! Kenapa harus ekspresi itu lagi?!_ —batin Chanyeol merana. Bagaimana bisa ia tahan, bila harus dihadapkan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ketika bibir gadis itu mencebil imut.

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Hiks ... Yeollie tidak mau mengajari Baekkie belajar Matematika. Huwaaaa ... Pak Guru ... Yeollie jahat!"

Chanyeol kelabakan melihat sisi _childish_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul, sementara Changmin langsung menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu pada kekasihmu ini, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Changmin mulai frustasi. Ia menyerah menghadapi sikap Baekhyun, karena menurutnya hanya pawangnya saja yang bisa menjinakkan gadis itu.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

 _Well_ , status hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah diketahui seisi sekolah. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bagaimana dua orang dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang itu bisa berakhir menjadi pasangan kekasih yang sangat fenomenal.

"Baekkie, aku mohon berhenti menangis, hm?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin memeluk gadis itu, tetapi dia sadar tempat. Tidak mungkin dia memeluk Baekhyun di hadapan Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi tutormu."

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol terkesiap kala mendapati tangisan Baekhyun langsung berhenti. "Iya," jawabnya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita belajar sekarang!" Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan, "Pak Guru kami pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat drastis, lalu tersenyum tipis mengingat sikap Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Memang hanya dia yang mampu menjinakkan Baekhyun," Changmin mengangguk-angguk, "Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa sangat sabar menghadapi gadis itu? Aku saja sebagai wali kelasnya selalu putus asa tiap kali berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Hah ... Chanyeol benar-benar hebat."

Seharusnya Changmin ingat bahwa kekuatan cinta mampu mengalahkan segalanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah berdebat menentukan lokasi untuk belajar bersama, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa mereka akan belajar di rumah Chanyeol. Kebetulan orang tua Chanyeol belum pulang, sementara kakak perempuannya—Yoora—sedang di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi sore ini, mereka bisa belajar bersama di rumah Chanyeol tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Meja ruang tengah sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa buku Matematika dan lembaran-lembaran soal yang harus dikerjakan Baekhyun. Tak lupa ada dua gelas _orange juice_ dan beberapa camilan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Chanyeol mengajari Baekhyun beberapa materi yang dirasa paling sulit.

"Jadi, bentuk persamaan ini ..." kalimat Chanyeol menggantung kala merasakan ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Benar saja, ketika pemuda itu melihat ke depan, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah memandanginya dengan dua tangan menopang dagu dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Baekkie, kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Yeollie."

"Lantas kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"Ehehe ... itu karena wajah Yeollie sangat tampan."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian meletakkan pensil, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bagian bawah sofa ruang tengah.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi tutormu."

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur, berganti dengan wajah murung dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol buru-buru melempar senyuman. Takut jika gadis itu kembali menangis, "Mungkin untuk orang lain, aku tutor yang baik. Tapi jika untukmu, aku tutor yang buruk, Baekkie."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedikit merangkak mendekati Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya sambil menggeleng imut.

Tawa renyah meluncur dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menangkup wajah Baekhyun, "Karena wajah Baekkie yang cantik dan juga menggemaskan ini, selalu membuatku gagal untuk berkonsentrasi. Aku jadi kesulitan mengajarimu," ujarnya lancar tanpa jeda.

Giliran wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam. Gadis itu buru-buru menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah seperti tomat. Sebenarnya kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol terdengar sederhana, tetapi bagi Baekhyun itu seperti rayuan maut yang amat disukainya.

"A-aduh ... Yeollie semakin pandai menggombal," Baekhyun berseru gembira sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol tengah meminum _orange juice_ untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup usai memuji kecantikannya. Alhasil, pemuda itu tersedak karena kaget dengan tepukan Baekhyun yang sangat keras. Lebih tepatnya seperti pukulan.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun panik mengetahui Chanyeol masih terbatuk-batuk. "Huwee ... Baekkie minta maaf. Gara-gara Baekkie, Yeollie jadi tersedak ... huweee ..."

Chanyeol mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Perlahan batuknya mulai mereda, tidak dengan tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi. Ia tersenyum, lantas memutar tubuhnya agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke depan, menangkup wajah Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk menghapus jejak aliran air mata di pipi gadis itu.

"Berhenti menangis, aku baik-baik saja, Baekkie," Chanyeol tersenyum lega mengetahui isakan Baekhyun melemah. Gadis itu tampak mulai stabil. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Entah muncul dorongan dari mana, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan—

 _Cup!_

—mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekkie."

Kebahagiaan membuncah dalam diri Baekhyun. Saking senangnya mendengar ucapan cinta Chanyeol, Baekhyun menerjang tubuh pemuda itu hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Untung saja dilapisi karpet tebal, jika tidak punggung Chanyeol pasti terasa sakit.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, "Aku juga sangat sangat sangaaaaaat mencintaimu, Yeollie," katanya dengan nada riang gembira.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih betah menindih tubuhnya, entah kapan akan berhenti karena sekarang Baekhyun justru bertingkah layaknya anak kucing. Mengusap-usap wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

" _Ugh_ , aku suka sekali aroma parfum yang dipakai Yeollie," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengerjap polos. "Boleh tidak jika malam ini aku menginap di rumah Yeollie? Aku ingin memeluk tubuh Yeollie sepanjang malam."

Pemuda itu membeku di tempat usai mendengar permintaan ajaib Baekhyun. Seketika otaknya _blank_ , ia tidak tahu harus menjawab. Tetapi ada satu pemikiran yang terus memenuhi kepala Chanyeol.

 _Hah, aku memang tidak cocok menjadi tutor Baekhyun._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **07 Oktober 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Untung Chanyeol nggak mimisan lagi ya kkkk~

Terima kasih untuk respon chapter sebelumnya, dan juga buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, favorites/follow, dan review FF ini (^_^)

Konsep FF ini semacam kumpulan ficlet. Jadi nanti tiap chapter memiliki sub-judul yang berbeda, namun tetap mengacu pada judul utamanya **"4D B"**

Tunggu kisah mereka selanjutnya ya ;)


	3. A Special Gift

**4D B**

" **A Special Gift"**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Fluff, Humor, Romance, School Life

Length : Ficlet Collections

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 _KLANG!_

Chanyeol menatap datar ring basket yang ada di depannya. Ia baru saja berhasil melakukan tembakan _three point_ , mengundang decak kagum orang-orang yang ada di lapangan basket. Pemuda itu memang tengah melakukan sesi latihan dengan tim basket sekolahnya. Mereka akan menghadapi kejuaraan basket antar sekolah di kota Seoul yang diadakan akhir minggu ini. Jelang kejuaraan, Chanyeol bersama rekan-rekannya kian intensif melakukan latihan demi meraih kemenangan untuk sekolah mereka.

"Tembakan yang bagus, Hyung."

Pujian yang dilontarkan Sehun hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Chanyeol. Reaksi pemuda itu sukses mengundang rasa penasaran dalam benak orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka jelas heran, tak ada ekspresi senang di wajah Chanyeol usai berhasil melakukan tembakan _three point_. Bahkan mereka menilai, belakangan _mood_ Chanyeol menurun, meski performa pemuda itu tetap stabil seperti biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya. Bersama Sehun, keduanya memang tidak lagi memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ' _sunbae_ '. Intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin sering sejak bergabung dalam OSIS dan tim basket membuat ketiganya kian akrab.

"Hm, aku baik."

Chanyeol memang aktor yang buruk. Seberapa besar membuat wajahnya terlihat tenang, tetap saja kontras dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Menguatkan anggapan orang-orang jika pemuda itu memang tidak baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menganggap jika Chanyeol sebenarnya kelelahan karena persiapan kejuaraan basket. Tetapi tidak demikian dengan orang-orang terdekat pemuda itu, yang jelas tahu alasan di balik memburuknya _mood_ Chanyeol belakangan ini.

Hanya ada satu nama.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa latihan hari ini cukup. Kalian bisa beristirahat," sahut Kris sebagai kapten tim basket, mewakili sang pelatih yang terpaksa pulang lebih awal. Meski sudah berada di tingkat 3, sekolah masih memberinya kepercayaan sebagai kapten tim basket. Berkat kemampuannya dalam olahraga basket yang selalu membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah mereka.

Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak, kemudian berjalan menuju tasnya yang diletakkan di pinggir lapangan setelah sesi latihan berakhir. Sehun dan Jongin saling memandang, sebelum beralih melirik Kris yang menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hyung?"

Kris mengangguk-angguk kecil, seolah tahu arti di balik sorot mata dua juniornya. "Biasa, masalah cinta."

"Tidakkah kau khawatir ini bisa mempengaruhi _mood_ Chanyeol-hyung saat kejuaraan nanti?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku heran, kenapa belakangan dia jarang terlihat bersama Baekhyun-noona? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" Jongin menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuk tangannya di bawah dagu, "Jujur saja, suasana sesi latihan sedikit sepi karena kita tidak mendengar teriakannya yang lantang."

"Aku setuju." Sehun menimpali dengan anggukan semangat, "Suara Baekhyun-noona itu seperti nutrisi bagi seluruh anggota tim basket, bahkan anggota klub olahraga lainnya. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi ketua tim pemandu sorak."

Kris tertawa menanggapi pendapat Sehun dan Jongin. Dalam hati, ia pun menyetujui pendapat mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ssshh ..."

Lirihan kecil itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia meniup-niup jemari tangannya yang baru saja tertusuk oleh jarum sulam. Sang ibu—Yoona—menatap khawatir atas apa yang dialami putrinya selama 2 minggu terakhir ini. Menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Chanyeol yang akan berulang tahun, tepat pada hari kejuaraan basket antar sekolah dimulai.

"Baekkie, mama saja yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, ya? Jari-jarimu terluka, Sayang," bujuk Yoona. Ia tidak sanggup melihat jari-jari lentik milik putrinya dibalut plester luka.

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, "Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan sendiri, Mama. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyiapkan kado untuk Yeollie dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain."

"Tapi luka di jarimu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mama. Luka ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan melihat senyuman Yeollie yang sangat tampan." Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Ah, aku merindukan Yeollie~"

Yoona tertawa mendengar rengekan Baekhyun. Sifat anaknya memang terbilang unik. Terkadang bisa bertingkah semaunya, sulit untuk diatur, tetapi jika sudah memiliki tekad yang kuat terhadap sesuatu, Baekhyun akan mewujudkannya dengan usaha yang sangat keras.

Seperti yang dilakukan sekarang, membuatkan sebuah syal sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Tidak peduli jari-jari tangannya terluka lantaran tak terlalu mahir dalam hal menyulam, Baekhyun pantang menyerah. Ia benar-benar serius menyelesaikan syal tersebut dengan waktu singkat yang ia miliki.

"Sebentar lagi syal ini akan selesai, Mama." Baekhyun merentangkan syal yang ada di tangannya, "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali bermesraan dengan Yeollie seperti biasanya."

Yoona tersenyum, lantas mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Mama tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana hatinya sekarang. Kau menjaga jarak dengannya selama mengerjakan syal itu bukan?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Jika aku tetap berdekatan dengan Yeollie selama mengerjakan syal ini, aku selalu gagal fokus karena wajahnya terus melintas dalam kepalaku."

Jawaban polos Baekhyun membuat Yoona tergelak. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah, bermaksud menyiapkan makan malam.

"Baiklah," Yoona mengecup kening Baekhyun, "Semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman lebar. Ia memperhatikan sejenak punggung ibunya yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Fighting!"

 **..**

 **A Special Gift**

 **..**

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Ulang tahun Chanyeol sekaligus kejuaraan basket antar sekolah di kota Seoul.

Kejuaraan basket diadakan di gelanggang Seoul Senior High School selaku tuan rumah. Chanyeol dkk sedang bersiap di ruang ganti pemain. Semua orang sudah berganti seragam. Mereka siap meninggalkan ruang ganti karena pelatih sudah memanggil.

"Hyung?" Sehun dan Jongin memanggil Chanyeol yang kedapatan masih duduk sambil memegangi ponselnya.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sekilas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita harus keluar sekarang, Hyung. Pelatih sudah memanggil," ucap Jongin mengingatkan.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam dan saling memandang. Mereka menuruti jawaban Chanyeol tanpa protes.

"Ayo," ajak Sehun kepada Jongin. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang ganti. Hingga keduanya nyaris berteriak karena mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Baekhyun-noona?!"

"Sssst!" Baekhyun membekap mulut Sehun dan Jongin karena berteriak memanggilnya, "Chanyeol masih ada di dalam?"

Keduanya mengangguk kompak.

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang, Noona? Apa kau tidak tahu belakangan ini Chanyeol-hyung sangat murung karena kau seperti menjaga jarak dengannya?"

"Ish, kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya!" desis Baekhyun kesal. "Sudah, aku mau masuk ke dalam. Kalian berjaga di luar, oke? Jangan sampai ada yang masuk!"

Baekhyun melangkah masuk, lalu berbalik sejenak.

"Dan jangan mengintip!"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk patuh layaknya anjing penurut. Tetapi setelah Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu, keduanya tersenyum menyeringai. Mereka sontak menempelkan telinga pada pintu, namun selanjutnya membelalak kaget setelah mengetahui tidak hanya mereka saja yang ada di sana.

"Ka-kalian?"

Kris yang juga bergabung bersama mereka meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Nanti saja. Ayo kita cari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam," ajaknya yang disambut dengus geli semua orang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol menutup loker sedikit keras. Dengusan kasar keluar dari sela bibirnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia mampu mengendalikan _mood_ nya yang kian menurun semenjak intensitas pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun berkurang.

Gadis itu bahkan tak memberinya kabar setelah di luar jam sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" gumam Chanyeol frustasi. Ia berbalik, siap keluar meninggalkan ruang ganti. Sampai matanya dengan cepat menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol uring-uringan di rumah belakangan ini.

"Yeollie~"

Seharusnya Chanyeol senang mendengar rengekan manja gadisnya yang sangat khas. Sayang, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaannya terhadap Baekhyun yang dirasa menjaga jarak dengannya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar nada dingin Chanyeol. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pemuda itu. "Maaf," cicitnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku menjaga jarak dengan Yeollie."

"Baguslah." Chanyeol bersiap pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun, "Melihatmu tampak baik-baik saja, kurasa kau mulai terbiasa tanpa diriku."

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia tahu Chanyeol tengah merajuk, namun tetap saja kata-kata itu sangat pedas baginya.

"Tidak. Kau jangan salah paham, Yeollie. Aku—ouch!"

Pekikan kesakitan itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Ia tadi sempat merasakan tangan Baekhyun menarik seragam basketnya. Detik selanjutnya, mata pemuda itu membelalak lebar ketika mendapati jari-jari tangan Baekhyun dibalut plester luka.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan jari tanganmu, Baekkie?!"

Senyum merekah di bibir Baekhyun. Senang sekali mendengar reaksi panik Chanyeol. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, ia pun menyodorkan _paperbag_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini alasannya kenapa aku menjaga jarak denganmu," Baekhyun tertunduk, "juga luka di jari-jari tanganku."

Chanyeol mengernyit, dan segera membuka isi _paperbag_ yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah, dari mendung berganti menjadi cerah.

"Ini ..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah syal dengan inisial namanya, "kau membuatnya untukku?"

"Eung," Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "Aku sengaja ingin menyiapkan kado ulang tahunmu dengan kemampuanku sendiri, Yeollie. Apa kau suka?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda bertelinga peri itu justru menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat gadis mungil itu memekik kaget, namun setelahnya tersenyum bahagia di balik pelukan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~"

 _Cup!_

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip. Cukup kaget mendapat kecupan singkat di bibirnya dari sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Sungguh? Kau suka dengan hadiahku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun. Beberapa kali ia mencium bagian jari tangan Baekhyun yang dibalut plester luka.

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi setelah melihat wajah ceria Yeollie, sekarang tidak sakit lagi," tutur Baekhyun polos. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yeollie~"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh haru. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan manis, bahkan sang kekasih sampai rela mengorbankan jari-jari tangannya hanya demi membuatkan syal untuknya. Ia juga melihat lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Baekhyun.

Ah, sepertinya gadis ini bekerja sangat keras membuatkan syal untuknya.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya bukan hanya syal ini saja yang menjadi hadiah spesial bagiku, Baekkie."

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya imut.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya hadiah yang paling spesial sepanjang hidupku," lanjut Chanyeol.

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. Terlalu senang, ia pun memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat mencintaimu~" teriak Baekhyun yang disambut dengus tawa milik Chanyeol.

"EHEM!"

Pasangan sejoli itu melonjak kaget mendengar dehaman keras dari arah pintu. Mata keduanya melotot horor melihat kemunculan sosok pria yang tidak lain adalah pelatih tim basket sekolah mereka.

Ah, jangan lupakan anggota tim basket lainnya yang berdiri di belakang pria itu dengan senyum mesum mereka.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu. Tapi pertandingannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Tuan Park."

"Ba-baik, Pelatih."

Semua orang bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti. Tawa mulai terdengar di luar. Mereka tidak mampu menahan tawa melihat ekspresi konyol Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah oleh sang pelatih.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang berteriak mendukungku. Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, setelahnya mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu! Aku akan mendukung Yeollie!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"GO! GO! GO! PARK CHANYEOL! GO! GO! GO!"

Semua orang di gelanggang olahraga Seoul Senior High School hanya bisa melongo mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat lantang. Bahkan mengalahkan suara teriakan dari sekolah lawan yang hadir di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat mempesona, hingga berujung pekikan histeris para gadis yang ikut menonton pertandingan basket itu.

"KYAAAAA ... OPPA!"

Seharusnya suasana dalam gelanggang memanas karena sorak sorai penonton. Sayang, insiden kecil barusan telah memicu kemarahan seseorang. Aura gelap seketika menguar ke seluruh arena pertandingan.

Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Baekhyun?

"YA! KALIAN SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP?! BERANINYA MENGGODA CHANYEOLKU?!"

Pertandingan yang seharusnya sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu terpaksa ditunda lantaran Baekhyun mengamuk pada para gadis yang semula meneriaki Chanyeol. Tim tuan rumah hanya bisa terbengong melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang terpaksa turun tangan mengatasi kemarahan sang kekasih.

Reaksi berbeda terlihat dari Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya tergelak di tengah arena sambil memegangi perut mereka.

"Aku benar 'kan? Baekhyun-noona itu selalu berhasil menciptakan suasana yang ramai seperti ini," tutur Sehun di sela tawanya.

"Ya, kau benar." Jongin melirik Kris dan rekan lainnya yang ikut tertawa melihat kejadian konyol di pinggir lapangan. "Aku seperti mendapat nutrisi tambahan berkat Baekhyun-noona, Hyung."

"Kurasa yang lain juga sependapat," ucap Kris dan diangguki rekan lainnya.

"Lihat, Chanyeol-hyung masih berusaha menjinakkan Baekhyun-noona."

Celetukan Sehun mau tak mau kembali mengundang tawa anggota tim basket lainnya. Mereka melihat Chanyeol tengah membujuk Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk di pinggir lapangan. Gadis itu hampir saja memukuli para penggemar Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah kabur entah ke mana.

"Yeollie janji tidak akan meninggalkan Baekkie?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Janji tidak akan berpaling dari Baekkie?"

Satu anggukan.

"Janji akan selalu bersama Baekkie selamanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Iya, aku janji."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali cerah. Tanpa peduli berada di hadapan banyak orang, gadis itu mencium bibir Chanyeol.

 _Cup!_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yeollie~"

Pemuda itu kembali mematung. Sungguh, aksi Baekhyun yang gemar sekali menciumnya di hadapan banyak orang menjadi salah satu kelemahannya.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini bukan?

Sehun yang lebih dulu menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, tampak menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pasangan sejoli itu yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian seisi gelanggang.

"Hyung, hidungmu ..."

Baekhyun menengok ke samping. Mata sipitnya membelalak lebar.

"KYAAAA ... HIDUNG YEOLLIE BERDARAH~"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **26 November 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** HappyChanyeolDay! *tebar confetti*

Sumpah aku nggak tahu ini nulis apaan kkkk~

Pokoknya sengaja nyiapin chapter ini untuk ultahnya abang Yoda, ujung-ujungnya ngakak sendiri sama kelakuan Baekhyun sama reaksi Chanyeol wkwkwk XD

Malam ini spesial ultahnya Chanyeol update berjamaah dengan **RedApple** , **Hyurien92** , **Pupuputri (dan ft. Sayaka Dini)** , **JongTakGu88 (dan ft. Flameshine)** , **Myka Reien** , **PrincePink (dan ft. Oh Lana)** , **Oh Lana via wattpad Ohlan94** , **Baekhyeol** , **CHANBAEXO** , **lolipopsehun** , **Cactus93** , **Honeymellow** , **Ichativa** , **Mashedpootato** , **ParkAyoung** , **Baekbychuu** , **Sayaka Dini** , **Railash61** , **Uput0461, ChiakiBee** , **Brida Wu** , **mtrdm**

Budayakan meninggalkan review setelah membaca, oke?

Jangan lupa baca FF **Destiny of Us** juga ya ;)

 **p.s** : Minta doanya buat author **SilvieVienoy96** yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Rencananya hari ini dia ikut update, tapi karena kecelakaan itu, terpaksa dia batal. Dia minta maaf kepada readers semua karena tidak bisa ikut update. Kita doakan semoga kondisinya lekas membaik, ne . Amin :)


	4. Weakness

**4D B**

 **Weakness**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Fluff, Humor, Romance, School Life

Length : Ficlet Collections

 **2018©Summerlight92**

* * *

Satu hari terbebas dari kegiatan OSIS maupun klub basket, Chanyeol merasa sangat senang. Dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuhnya. Mengisi waktu luang usai sepulang sekolah dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan.

Tentu saja bersama sang kekasih, Baekhyun.

Sayangnya, giliran Chanyeol yang harus menunggu Baekhyun selesai mengikuti kegiatan di klub hapkido. Maklum saja, selain menjadi ketua pemandu sorak, Baekhyun memang aktif mengikuti klub olahraga beladiri di sekolahnya itu. Baekhyun sudah mempelajari hapkido sampai tingkat ke-3 sejak sekolah dasar. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka, di balik wajah Baekhyun yang cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan, gadis ini memiliki sisi tangguh dengan menguasai olahraga hapkido.

Berjalan sendirian menyisiri lorong sekolah, Chanyeol bersikap ramah dengan membalas sapaan beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya setelah mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari arah aula yang dipakai klub hapkido. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat aksi gadisnya dalam balutan seragam hapkido.

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu aula yang terbuka. Bibir Chanyeol melengkung sempurna melihat Baekhyun sedang mengawasi juniornya di klub itu. Baekhyun memang merangkap sebagai asisten pelatih karena dianggap memiliki kemampuan hapkido di atas rata-rata anggota lainnya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar gugup ketika Baekhyun dipanggil pelatih. Sepertinya gadis itu diminta mencontohkan salah satu gerakan dalam hapkido di hadapan anggota lainnya. Dengan pengalaman yang dimiliki Baekhyun, dia begitu mudah melakukan gerakan yang diminta sang pelatih.

Mata Chanyeol nyaris tak berkedip melihat aksi yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya benar-benar menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda saat melakukan gerakan hapkido. Chanyeol tidak lagi mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang selalu berkelakuan ajaib dengan sisi konyol maupun manja, melainkan sosok gadis yang tangguh dan serius. Lewat dari sorot matanya yang begitu tajam.

Semua anggota kemudian mengikuti gerakan yang dicontohkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang ikut mengarahkan para juniornya.

"Kita istirahat 15 menit!"

Suara lantang dari sang pelatih disambut nada gembira semua anggota—terutama bagi mereka yang merasa kelelahan. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbicara dengan pelatih, hingga gadis itu melirik ke arahnya.

"YEOLLIE!" Baekhyun memekik heboh dengan suara imutnya. Ah, jangan lupa matanya yang berbinar seperti _puppy_.

Chanyeol nyaris terjengkang ke belakang setelah Baekhyun berlari memeluknya. Dia salah tingkah atas pandangan orang-orang di dalam aula—tak terkecuali sang pelatih. Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, Chanyeol mencoba mengendurkan pelukan mereka.

"Apa kau lelah, hm?" tanya Chanyeol menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang amat cantik. "Sama sekali tidak, Yeolli. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Jawaban yang selalu penuh semangat. Chanyeol benar-benar bangga pada kekasihnya ini.

"Lagipula ...," Baekhyun tertunduk dengan _gesture_ malu-malu yang menggemaskan, "berkat Yeollie datang ke sini, rasa lelahku hilang seketika hehe ..."

Chanyeol mendengar berbagai komentar dari segala penjuru aula, hingga pemuda itu menyadari jawaban Baekhyun mengundang decak kagum yang ditujukan untuknya. Kebanyakan adik kelas mereka yang memberikan komentar.

" _Itu kekasih Baekhyun-sunbae 'kan? Chanyeol-sunbae."_

" _Sudah tampan, pintar, aktif dalam klub basket, dan menjabat ketua OSIS pula."_

" _Tadi wajah Baekhyun-sunbae terlihat menakutkan, tapi begitu Chanyeol-sunbae datang, Baekhyun-sunbae berubah menjadi manja dan menggemaskan. Aigo ... kekuatan cinta memang dahsyat."_

" _Baekhyun-sunbae benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol-sunbae."_

Situasi semacam ini memang bukan pertama kali Chanyeol alami. Tetap saja dia merasa canggung dan gugup bila menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di lingkungan sekolah.

"Yeollie?"

Lamunan Chanyeol teralihkan berkat suara lembut Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada sang pelatih yang kini geleng-geleng kepala—seolah sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan romantis mereka.

"Semangat, Baekkie! Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Nanti kita jalan-jalan ke taman, ne?"

Tawaran yang diberikan Chanyeol sontak membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar. Dengan patuh dan imut, gadis itu mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

 _Cup!_

Mata Chanyeol berkedip-kedip merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh pipinya.

"Hihi, kalau aku mencium bibirmu, nanti Yeolli mimisan lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil tergelak. "Yeollie tunggu di sini, ne? Sebentar lagi kami akan selesai."

Chanyeol mengiyakan saja perkataan Baekhyun, lantas tertawa geli setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah gadisnya itu dalam hitungan detik. Semua orang bergidik ngeri karena sorot mata Baekhyun kembali terlihat tajam.

Perlahan tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Baekhyun. Ah, gadis itu sudah sangat hafal dengan salah satu kelemahannya.

"Hah ... sepertinya aku harus belajar mengendalikan diri," gumam Chanyeol seraya memandangi Baekhyun, "Rugi jika selalu mimisan setiap kali Baekhyun mencium bibirku ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

30 menit kemudian, kegiatan klub hapkido yang diikuti Baekhyun berakhir. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menunggu sambil duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di luar ruang ganti. Beberapa siswa yang keluar dari ruangan itu menyapanya dengan sopan. Chanyeol membalas mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Yeollieeee~"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat pemuda itu segera berdiri. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya melihat kemunculan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Gadis itu sudah memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya setelah melepas seragam hapkido.

 _Grep!_

Baekhyun bergelayut manja memeluk lengan Chanyeol. "Kajja, kita jalan-jalan ke taman!" ajaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun. Tangannya refleks mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu. "Kajja!"

Keduanya berjalan menuju area parkir khusus kendaraan siswa, yang berlokasi di sisi timur gedung sekolah. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun kerap diantar-jemput oleh ayahnya atau menaiki bus umum. Namun semenjak resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, dia terbiasa pulang bersama pemuda itu. Dengan menaiki motor _sport_ milik Chanyeol yang dominan warna hitam dan putih.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk memasang jaket yang dia kenakan, Chanyeol membantu memasangkan helm. Karena mereka menaiki motor, Chanyeol harus selalu memastikan bahwa keduanya memakai perlengkapan lengkap dan aman.

"Siap?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka naik ke atas motornya yang sudah menyala.

"Aku siap, Yeolli!" jawab Baekhyun sambil berteriak gembira.

Pemuda itu terkekeh merasakan pelukan tangan Baekhyun di pinggangnya. Inilah hal yang paling dia sukai bila bepergian bersama Baekhyun dengan menaiki motor. Mereka bisa saling berpelukan selama perjalanan menaiki kendaraan roda dua itu.

Ketika pergi meninggalkan sekolah, Chanyeol sempat memeriksa jam tangannya—tepat pukul 16.30 waktu setempat. Rencananya mereka hanyas singgah sebentar di taman kota, sebelum pulang ke rumah. Lokasi taman kota tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit bila ditempuh dengan motor.

Begitu sampai di taman kota, wajah Baekhyun tampak cerah ceria. Chanyeol sendiri tak berhenti tersenyum memandangi ekspresi gadis itu. Ia senang mengajak Baekhyun ke taman kota ini. Lihat saja bagaimana raut kelelahan yang sempat menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, hilang dalam sekejap setelah mereka sampai di taman kota.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun, lalu membawa gadis itu berkeliling taman.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sengaja mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memandangi sekeliling. Taman kota masih ramai didatangi pengunjung meskipun senja mulai terlihat. "Aku sangat senang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak jalan-jalan ke sini, Yeollie."

Reaksi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tergelak. Tangannya mengusap gemas rambut Baekhyun yang segera disambut dengusan kesal gadis itu. Maklum saja, tatanan rambut Baekhyun sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Chanyeol barusan.

"Kita duduk di sana," usul Chanyeol setelah melihat bangku panjang yang masih kosong.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan hendak mengekori Chanyeol, tetapi pandangan matanya terlanjur beralih pada mobil khusus yang menjual es krim. "Yeollie, es krim!"

Teriakan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk sang kekasih. "Kau mau es krim?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli. Dia dengan mudah membaca sorot mata Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku mau es krim itu, Yeollie. Belikan untukku, ne?" pinta Baekhyun seraya memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Arraseo, aku akan membelikannya," Chanyeol tertawa melihat pekikan gembira Baekhyun. "Kau tunggu di sana, ne? Aku akan segera kembali."

"Eung, jangan lama-lama, Yeollie!" seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menuju mobil penjual es krim tersebut.

Mengikuti saran Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku panjang taman yang masih kosong. Mata gadis itu mengedar ke sekeliling, menikmati pemandangan taman yang ramai dengan pengunjung.

Baekhyun mendongak, terpukau pada suasana langit yang mulai dihiasi warna oranye—tanda senja sebentar lagi tiba. Sesekali Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat masih mengantri. Hanya tersisa 1 orang lagi sebelum giliran Chanyeol.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang sedang sendirian di sini?"

Suara itu mengusik indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Dengan enggan, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanan hanya untuk mendapati keberadaan tiga pemuda berseragam sekolah. Sepertinya berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Hanya melihat sekilas dari cara berpakaian mereka, Baekhyun bisa menilai ketiga pemuda ini termasuk golongan pelajar yang nakal dan berandalan.

"Apa kau butuh teman, Nona?" salah satu dari mereka dengan lancang duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Kebetulan kami juga merasa bosan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja dengan kami? Daripada kau sendirian di sini tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Pergi." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mengenal kalian."

"Hei, santai saja." Pemuda itu tergelak akan reaksi Baekhyun yang dinilai sok cuek. "Kami sama sekali tidak akan menggigitmu, kecuali kau mau ikut dan bersikap manis pada kami."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar karena pemuda tadi dengan kurang ajar merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau bilang tidak kenal kami? Tentu kami tidak keberatan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku—"

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

Untuk kedua kali, Baekhyun memberikan peringatan pada pemuda itu. Sayang, gertakannya lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi tawa mengejek. Bahkan rekan-rekannya ikut tertawa seolah gertakan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berarti apapun.

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap dingin seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik ini, Nona."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. Dia paling benci jika kesenangannya bersama Chanyeol diganggu—terlebih oleh orang seperti mereka.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian baik-baik." Baekhyun menatap ketiga pemuda itu yang spontan bergidik ngeri karena perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. "Kalian pasti menyesal."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Silakan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang usai menerima dua _cup_ es krim seperti permintaan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada sang penjual. Dia bergegas kembali ke tempat Baekhyun karena tak ingin membuat gadisnya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Baekkie, aku sudah da—" kalimat Chanyeol menggantung mendapati gadisnya sedang dikerumuni tiga pemuda tak dikenal. Cukup lama Chanyeol mencerna situasi di hadapannya, sebelum hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat rahang bawah pemuda itu terjun bebas.

Pemuda asing yang sudah kurang ajar merangkul Baekhyun, berhasil ditumbangkan gadis itu dalam hitungan detik. Mengandalkan kemampuan hapkidonya, Baekhyun menarik tangan pemuda itu, lalu dengan sekali hentakan, membanting tubuh pemuda itu jatuh ke atas tanah.

Aksi Baekhyun itu jelas saja membuat kedua rekan pemuda tadi bergidik ngeri. Mereka mengira Baekhyun adalah sosok gadis yang lemah tak berdaya. Nyatanya, gadis ini menguasai beladiri hapkido sehingga mudah menumbangkan teman mereka.

"Apa kalian juga ingin mencobanya?" Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai.

Dua pemuda itu langsung menggeleng ketakutan. Keduanya segera membantu teman mereka yang jatuh pingsan setelah dibanting oleh Baekhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mencibir di tempat.

"Cih, dasar penakut," cibir Baekhyun. Dia berkacak pinggang sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tepat saat Baekhyun berbalik, gadis itu terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol tak jauh dari posisinya. "Yeollie!"

Ah, Baekhyun yang manja sudah kembali.

"Yeolli sudah dapat es krimnya?" tanya Baekhyun begitu menghampiri Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sambil menyodorkan satu _cup_ es krim rasa stroberi. Baekhyun memekik gembira menerima _cup_ pemberian Chanyeol. "Yeay! Terima kasih, Yeollie!"

Baekhyun dengan lahap menikmati es krim tersebut. Cukup lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari sikap diam Chanyeol yang bahkan masih berdiri di posisi semula. "Yeollie kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Ayo duduk dan nikmati es krimnya juga. Nanti punya Yeollie meleleh ..." ingatnya sambil menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

Mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk di samping gadis itu. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak kunjung menikmati es krimnya. Dia lebih memilih memandangi Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tak menentu setiap kali mengingatnya. Sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun hampir menghabiskan es krim miliknya, sementara milik Chanyeol sendiri masih utuh, bahkan sudah mencair.

Baekhyun menyadari kondisi es krim milik kekasihnya. Dia menatap heran dengan kedua alis tertaut sempurna. "Kenapa es krimnya tidak dimakan, Yeollie? Lihat, jadi mencair 'kan."

"Ah, maaf." Chanyeol hanya menganggapi dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian meletakkan _cup_ es krim tersebut di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun mulai didera rasa cemas. Pasalnya wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah murung. Sangat berbeda sebelum kembali usai membeli es krim.

Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun mencemaskannya, tetapi pikiran pemuda itu terlanjur dipenuhi kejadian beberapa menit lalu. "Ada satu hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku, Baekkie."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, tampak penasaran dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Selesai membeli es krim tadi, aku melihatmu diganggu oleh kelompok pemuda berandalan. Aku hampir saja berlari untuk menolongmu, tetapi kemudian aku lupa akan satu hal." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun, "kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri dengan kemampuan hapkido yang kau kuasai. Aku lega melihatmu baik-baik saja. Namun di satu sisi, aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai kekasihmu, Baekkie."

Penjelasan Chanyeol sontak membuat mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. Dia jelas kaget, tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan memiliki pemikiran barusan.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Baekhyun sedih melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. "Yeollie bukan kekasih yang tidak berguna untuk Baekkie. Kau jauh lebih dari itu, Yeollie."

"Baekkie ..." Chanyeol tertegun melihat mata kekasihnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Jangan menangis."

"Aku sedih karena—" kalimat Baekhyun mendadak terhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang melintas di bawah kakinya. Salah satu hewan berukuran kecil yang paling dia takuti. "KYAAAAA ... KECOA!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba melompat dan duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis itu bahkan memeluk lehernya erat-erat, seolah enggan melirik arah bawah sedikit pun. Perlahan Chanyeol bisa mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Hiks ... ada kecoa, Yeollie. Aku takut ... hiks ..."

Pemuda itu melirik ke bawah. Serangga yang dimaksud Baekhyun masih ada di dekat kakinya. Sedikit menghentak-hentak sebagai bentuk pengusiran, kecoa itu pun akhirnya pergi. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan penuh kelembutan. "Sssh ... tidak perlu takut lagi, Baekkie. Kecoanya sudah pergi."

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dia tahu Baekhyun memang sangat takut dengan kecoa, tetapi di matanya, reaksi Baekhyun setiap kali melihat serangga itu, justru tampak menggemaskan.

"Su-sudah pergi?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Dia melirik ke bawah lagi, kemudian bernapas lega, meski kedua tangannya masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Menyadari sikapnya sendiri, Baekhyun sedikit tersipu. Pemandangan itu pun tak luput dari Chanyeol yang segera menanyakan kabarnya.

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap mata Baekhyun yang basah.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tetapi sikapnya yang kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu semakin kebingungan.

"Lihat, hanya kau yang bisa mengatasi kelemahanku, Yeollie. Aku sangat takut dengan kecoa, dan kau akan bersikap sebagai kekasih yang baik dengan mengusir serangga itu pergi," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "jadi ... jangan berpikir bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berguna. Kau adalah kekasih yang terbaik untukku."

Muncul perasaan haru dalam diri Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis sedemikian rupa.

 _Cup!_

Satu ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak siap, dan hanya bisa menunduk malu di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Diusapnya kepala Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Ayo, kita pulang. Aku tidak mau kelelahan," ajaknya mengakhiri acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan menuruti ajakan Chanyeol. Tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu. Chanyeol sendiri sangat menikmati sisi manja yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun padanya. Dia menyukai semua kepribadian ajaib Baekhyun, karena itulah yang membuat hidupnya menjadi berwarna.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Yeollie tidak mampir?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah diantar oleh Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin lain kali, Baekkie. Aku ingin kau langsung beristirahat. Jika aku masih di sini, nanti kau akan menempel terus padaku."

"Itu karena Yeollie obat paling manjur untuk mengobati rasa lelahku."

Jawaban polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tergelak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Baekhyun, membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam.

"Akhir-akhir ini Yeollie yang lebih dulu menciumku," ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir merengut imut.

"Supaya aku tidak mudah mimisan ketika kau menciumku, Baekkie. Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan menciummu lebih dulu," balas Chanyeol yang kemudian disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tanpa menyadari keberadaan sosok pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di halaman depan.

"EHEM!"

Dan suara dehaman itu membuat tawa mereka terhenti. Jika Baekhyun memekik gembira karena melihat sosok ayahnya, maka kontras dengan Chanyeol.

Wajah pemuda itu berubah pucat pasi.

"Papa!" Baekhyun berlari memeluk ayahnya yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Papa sudah pulang?"

Byun Kyuhyun, pria itu masih memandangi kekasih putrinya dengan sorot mata tajam. Kendati demikian, tangannya tetap membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Bahkan sorot matanya berubah lembut saat berpandangan dengan putrinya ini. "Baekkie, dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang, hm?"

"Selesai klub hapkido, Yeollie mengajak Baekkie jalan-jalan di taman kota, Papa. Tadi Yeollie membelikan Baekkie es krim, lalu ... ah saat ada kecoa di bawah kaki Baekkie, Yeollie juga membantu mengusir serangga itu, Papa," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tetapi warna merah mulai mendominasi wajahnya. Pemandangan itu pun tak luput dari Chanyeol. Bahkan matanya sontak melotot panik.

 _Oh, tidak! Alarm bahaya!_

"Baek—"

"Tadi kami berciuman, Papa. Hihi ... sekarang Yeollie yang lebih dulu mencium bibir Baekkie. Katanya tidak mau mimisan lagi kalo Baekkie yang mencium bibirnya lebih dulu ..."

Ini dia salah satu kepribadian Baekhyun yang paling ditakuti Chanyeol. Jika berhadapan dengan orang tuanya, Baekhyun menjadi sosok polos dan lugu. Mulut gadis itu tidak bisa dikontrol sehingga dengan mudah membeberkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat sedang berduaan.

Dan Chanyeol yang akan menanggung akibatnya, berhadapan dengan sosok iblis. Lihat saja aura gelap seketika menguar dari Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan seringaian menakutkan yang tercetak di bibir pria paruh baya itu.

"Baekkie, masuk ke dalam dulu, ne? Langsung ganti baju dan mandi, arrachi?"

"Eung!" Baekhyun mengangguk imut, kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi, dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa besok, Yeollie~"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol?

 _Glek!_ Chanyeol kesulitan meneguk ludahnya ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. "A-Ahjussi, aku—"

"Sepertinya sekarang kau suka sekali mencium bibir putriku, ya?"

Rasanya umur Chanyeol memendek mendengar nada dingin yang mengerikan itu. "I-Itu ..."

"Aku memang memberimu izin untuk berkencan dengan putriku. Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengingatkan tentang batasan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak menyangka, ketua OSIS yang seharusnya teladan di sekolah, ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki pada umumnya. Tidak bisa menjaga nafsu."

"Baekkie yang memancing nafsuku ..."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng kencang, "Ti-Tidak, Ahjussi. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," sanggahnya cepat.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Baekkie pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku. Dia hendak menaiki motornya kembali, tetapi tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat pemuda itu menoleh was-was.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan mata memicing tajam. "Ingat batasanmu."

"Ba-Baik, Ahjussi."

"Kalau sampai melewati batasanmu," pria paruh baya itu melirik bagian bawah Chanyeol, lalu menyeringai, "'adikmu' yang menjadi taruhannya."

Mata Chanyeol mendelik horor. Dia spontan memegangi bagian selatannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

Chanyeol memandang horor ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Haah ... benar-benar mengerikan ..."

Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kelemahan lain yang dimiliki Chanyeol bukan?

Ya, pemuda itu sangat takut dengan ayah Baekhyun.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **09 Juni 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :** Long time no see, apa kabar kalian semua? Saya minta maaf karena belum bisa update FF multichapter *deep bow* Penjelasan detail ada di postingan akun instagram saya.

Sebagai gantinya, saya update FF ini untuk selingan. Sebenarnya ini mau diupdate waktu Baekhyun ulang tahun kemarin, tetapi belum selesai :(

Berhubung tanggal 14 Juni spesial ChanBaek Day, ya sudah saya update sekarang. Kenapa lebih awal? Takutnya sudah sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan jelang lebaran hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ^^

Last, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H. Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Saya minta maaf jika selama ini pernah berbuat salah, baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja.

See you next time 😊


End file.
